Sur les terres de la haine
by Nephelie Kiros
Summary: Sakura, seize ans, passe ses journées entre ses proches et les rêves naïfs qu'une adolescente de son âge peut avoir. Elle ignore encore les différents événements qu'elle sera amenée à vivre. Entre joies et peines. Rires et larmes. Bonheurs et Drames. Sa jeune vie connaîtra de nombreux rebondissements qu'elle devra apprendre à surmonter pour ne pas sombrer. Époque : à partir 1936
1. Chapter 1

_L'histoire se déroule à l'époque d'avant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale ; toutefois certains lieux et certaines villes sont tirés de mon imagination. Quant aux événements historiques, j'essaierai au mieux de coller à l'histoire grâce au peu de mes connaissances et en m'informant aux travers de livres et de documentaires.__Si malgré tout, il subsiste des incohérences historiques, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.__Je ne prétends aucunement avoir la science infuse n'y être incollable concernant cette époque, mais j'ai toujours été intéressé par les nombreux pans sombres de cette période troublée._

Sakura, seize ans, passe ses journées entre ses proches et les rêves naïfs qu'une adolescente de son âge peut avoir. Un soir, lors d'un bal, elle fait la connaissance d'un garçon de son âge et tombe sous son charme, contrairement à lui qui ne semble pas le moins du monde intéressé par elle. Pourtant, malgré quelques péripéties, ils se rapprocheront, mais les nombreux obstacles prompts à les séparer et l'ombre de la guerre viendront tout chambouler.  
>Pleine d'espoir et de courage, la jeune fille ignore encore les différents événements qu'elle sera amenée à vivre. Entre joies et peines, rires et larmes, bonheurs et drames, elle connaîtra de nombreux rebondissements qu'elle devra apprendre à surmonter pour ne pas sombrer.<p>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Personnages principaux :<strong> Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiwa, Sasori Uchiwa (nom que je lui donne pour les besoins de mon récit)  
><span><strong>Personnages secondaires :<strong> Obito Uchiwa, Hidan, Mikoto Uchiwa, Mébuki Haruno, Kizashi Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka...etc. Il y en a d'autres, mais je cite les plus présents, pour l'instant.

**Couples** : à découvrir...(hétéro/Yaoi)

**Univers Alternatif /OOC** (plus ou moins flagrant selon certains personnages)

* * *

><p>Tous les personnages apparaissant dans cette fanfiction, sont tous présents dans le manga, même s'ils s'y jouent un rôle minime.<p>

Quelques scènes de lemons et de violences seront bientôt présentes au cours de l'histoire, donc je risque de passer cette fanfiction en [M].

* * *

><p>En espérant que cette histoire vous plaira. N'hésitez pas, d'ailleurs, à dire ce que vous en avez pensé.<br>Le début peut paraître un peu lent et calme, mais au fur et à mesure des chapitres et de l'entrée des différents personnages, l'histoire prendra un caractère plus sombre…,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Vendredi 10 avril 1936, ville de Dimadia,

En haut d'une colline, adossée contre le tronc d'un chêne, une adolescente de seize ans lisait un livre. Elle avait pour habitude de venir se réfugier ici, quand elle voulait s'isoler.

Elle reposa son ouvrage pour s'étirer et poussa un soupir en fermant les yeux pour savourer ce moment de quiétude. Elle tendit le cou afin de profiter d'une douce brise au souffle chaud printanier et des rayons d'un soleil encore timide, sortant à peine de la longue léthargie dans lequel l'hiver l'avait plongé.

Quand elle rouvrit les paupières, elle contempla le ciel d'un bleu intense et sans aucun nuage. Seules deux hirondelles s'adonnaient à un ballet, virevoltant tantôt en haut, tantôt en bas, rasant l'herbe, jouant à se rattraper et à se distancer.

Sakura se tourna sur le côté droit et s'appuya sur son coude. Son regard se porta sur le domaine du maire, où un bal avait lieu le soir même. Elle pouvait voir le va-et-vient des véhicules des traiteurs et des autres personnes employées pour organiser la réception.

Au moment où elle prenait conscience qu'elle ne s'était pas préparée, sa mère la tira de sa rêverie :

— Sakura ! Sakura ! Descends et viens vite t'habiller, on va être en retard !

Elle se redressa dans un élan brusque, ramassa ses affaires à la hâte et dévala la pente en bondissant afin d'éviter les bosses et les trous.

Sa maison se trouvait en aval de la colline. Elle n'avait qu'à franchir une clôture en bois pour accéder au jardin familial. Elle passa par la véranda, fit quelques pas et se dirigea vers une porte vitrée qui menait au couloir.

— Sakura ! l'apostropha sa mère Mébuki, les poings sur les hanches. Tu sais bien qu'on doit être à la soirée pour dix-huit heures. Il ne reste plus que dix minutes. Tu as intérêt à faire vite pour te préparer.

Déjà apprêtée d'une robe rouge, la femme enceinte de cinq mois était la statue vivante de la réprobation face à l'oisiveté de sa fille.

— Tu es très belle, Maman ! remarqua l'adolescente, semblant ne pas faire attention à sa réflexion.

Flattée, Mébuki n'oublia pas pour autant l'heure qui tournait.

— Merci, mais va t'habiller ! insista-t-elle.

— Oui, je me dépêche !

Elle emprunta l'escalier à sa droite et monta dans sa chambre.

La pièce embaumait la cire d'abeilles, car le parquet en marqueterie d'ébène avait été ciré le matin même par la femme de ménage à qui l'on avait confié le soin de l'entretenir. La tapisserie recouvrant le mur était de couleur gris perle et ornée de fleurs blanches. Il y avait également deux fenêtres l'une d'elles laissait apparaître le chêne où elle se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt et l'autre donnait sur l'imposante bâtisse du maire, ressemblant à un château et surplombant toute la ville de Dimadia.

Comme chaque année, sa famille avait été conviée au bal, à l'occasion de Pâques. Allergique à tout ce qui était religieux, le maire n'organisait en rien cette fête pour célébrer ce jour Saint, son but, était plutôt d'en profiter pour réunir toutes les personnes influentes de la région et de discuter affaires, tout en s'assurant de montrer la fortune dont il disposait.

Sakura trouvait à chaque fois que les festivités ayant lieu au domaine étaient fortement guindées, tant à cause de l'ambiance que des personnes présentes. Mais de cela, elle se fichait, car elle allait pouvoir revoir le fils cadet du maire, Sasori, un adolescent du même âge qu'elle et avec qui elle s'entendait à merveille depuis son enfance, bien que ne pouvant plus le voir autant de fois qu'avant. Son père, assez strict quant aux études de son fils, avait en effet engagé un professeur particulier qui lui prenait beaucoup de temps.

Sakura ouvrit son armoire, sachant très bien où irait sa préférence. Elle ignora les étagères et le reste de la penderie et prit un cintre recouvert d'une housse, sous laquelle se trouvait une robe que sa mère lui avait confectionnée pour son anniversaire qui avait eu lieu deux semaines plus tôt.

Elle était blanche, en organza doublée de soie, près du corps avec un bustier col en cœur et ornée de quelques broderies rose pâle. Elle l'enfila, puis brossa ses cheveux roses qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules et les arrangea à l'aide d'un bandeau sur lequel se trouvait une fleur brodée de strass. Elle ouvrit une petite boîte à bijoux en porcelaine dans laquelle elle prit des boucles d'oreilles, des bracelets fins ainsi qu'un sautoir à perles de culture qu'elle doubla. Puis, elle se chaussa d'escarpins de soie blanche.

Enfin, pour parfaire sa tenue, elle n'oublia pas de prendre son étole de la même matière que sa robe, qu'elle mit sur ses épaules. Elle décida de se maquiller, même si cela risquait de ne pas plaire à ses parents. Elle disposa un trait de fard à paupières au ras des cils supérieurs et du mascara noir, lequel se présentait sous forme de petit pain noir solide enfermé dans un boîtier, qu'elle appliqua à l'aide d'une brosse en poil animal préalablement mouillée, mais ne toucha pas à ses lèvres, estimant que leur belle teinte rose n'avaient besoin d'aucun artifice. Une fois prête, elle s'admira dans le miroir et se trouva plutôt jolie. Son corps svelte bien dessiné, montrait des formes indiquant qu'elle quittait peu à peu le monde de l'enfance pour rejoindre celui de l'adulte.

Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée et rejoignit ses parents qui l'attendaient pour partir.

—Tu es rudement jolie ma chérie ! lui dit sa mère admirative.

—Un peu trop à mon goût ! s'exclamait son père, détaillant d'un œil réprobateur son bustier et le maquillage dont sa fille s'était affublée. Tu aurais pu mettre un haut moins décolleté où au moins éviter ce maquillage : tous les hommes vont te regarder.

Sakura qui s'emportait rapidement, prit mal ce reproche.

—J'ai le droit de m'habiller comme je veux, quand même ! On est plus dans l'ancien temps où les femmes se cachaient derrière tout un tas de tissus.

—Les femmes ? Ah ! mais tu n'es pas encore une femme, ma fille ! rectifia Kizashi, son père. Tu es encore une enfant, mais tu es assez grande pour que des vicieux puissent regarder dans ton corsage. Comme ce garçon, là, celui qui est souvent avec toi, euh…comment il s'appelle déjà ? Euh…Sa…Sasam…,

—Sasori ! le coupa froidement Sakura.

—Oui, ben, justement ! renchérit-il. Vous être rudement collés l'un à l'autre, à chacune de ces soirées !

—Argh ! papa, c'est juste un ami, répondit l'adolescente en tapant du pied.

—Un ami, hein ?! c'est justement ce que ta mère et moi étions à ton âge, "des amis" et ça ne nous empêchait pas de…,

—Vous allez arrêter tous les deux ! interrompit Mébuki, en lançant un regard réprobateur à son époux. Vous êtes toujours en train de vous disputer pour un rien. Vous avez franchement le même caractère de cochon. Maintenant, on y va, sinon on va vraiment être en retard.

Sur ces mots, Mébuki excédée par leurs comportements, marcha vers la voiture et monta à l'intérieur. Le père et la fille, décontenancés, se jetèrent un dernier regard et abdiquèrent. Même si c'était eux qui commençaient la querelle, Mébuki y mettait toujours un terme.

Ils grimpèrent à leur tour dans le véhicule.

—N'empêche, c'est trop découvert ! concluait le père en s'asseyant à la place du conducteur.

—Bon ! ça va bien maintenant Kizashi, le débat est clos ! protestait Mébuki avec fermeté. On a déjà assez perdu de temps.

Ne disant plus un mot, il démarra la voiture, il savait que lorsque sa femme lui parlait sur ce ton, ce n'était même plus la peine de contester quoi que ce soit, elle aurait le dernier mot.

Mais, tout en conduisant, Kizashi regardait de temps à autre sa fille dans le rétroviseur et se promit de veiller sur les hommes qui tourneraient autour d'elle.

Sakura à l'arrière observait le paysage qui défilait et repensait à la dispute qu'elle venait d'avoir avec son père. Elle se doutait bien pourquoi il se comportait comme ça à chaque fois qu'elle mettait une tenue qui dévoilait trop une partie de son corps. Sa mère, lui avait expliqué une fois, après une énième dispute, que, comme beaucoup de pères, il n'admettait pas que sa fille change si vite et qu'elle ne soit plus la petite fille d'autrefois. Bien que cela soit certainement vrai, ça en restait plus qu'énervant.

Empruntant la route sinueuse, laquelle passait devant chez eux et reliait aussi la ville à la résidence du maire, moins de cinq minutes avaient été nécessaires pour se rendre à leur destination.

Ils descendirent de l'automobile, après l'avoir laissé à un voiturier. Les parents de Sakura, prirent le chemin en terre de Sienne menant vers le domaine.

Au début de l'allée, trônait une fontaine en marbre rouge, représentant le propriétaire des lieux dans une posture de force dont le regard semblait suivre chaque visiteur d'un œil inquisiteur. Le torse bombé, les mains posées sur le pommeau d'une canne, le tout était agrémenté de quatre jets d'eau, arrosant la statue de chaque côté. Elle indiquait parfaitement l'arrogance du personnage.

—Tu viens Sakura ! appelait sa mère.

—Allez-y maman, je vous rejoins, répondit l'adolescente.

Celle-ci, s'approcha du bord pour mieux admirer le paysage, dont la vue splendide était le point culminant les alentours. Tout d'abord, sous ses yeux, contre le flanc de la colline se tenait les trois jardins en terrasse du domaine disposés en cascade que l'on pouvait rejoindre par escaliers. Il s'y trouvait divers arbres fruitiers, plusieurs fleurs de différentes variétés et des bassins de forme géométrique. Droit devant elle, se trouvait la ville qui s'étendait sur quelques kilomètres à la ronde ensuite, son regard se porta complètement sur la gauche, où elle pouvait distinguer au loin, la Cidrerie de son père ainsi que les deux hectares de pommiers servant à la confection du Cidre. Son père, était exploitant-producteur de cette boisson, dont la réputation n'était plus à faire dans la région.

Plus près d'elle, légèrement en contrebas, elle pouvait apercevoir la colline et le chêne. Percevant également presque la totalité de sa maison, qui se situait au tiers du mont où elle avait été construite, alors que le domaine du maire, se trouvait tout en haut.

—On admire le paysage ?

Sakura sursauta et se retourna. Le visage de la personne lui ayant soufflé ses mots à l'oreille, était prés du sien. C'était le fils aîné du maire, Obito. Grand, musclé, il avait une belle carrure, mais c'était surtout son visage aux traits altiers qui retenait l'intention, dont ses yeux d'un noir profond. Coupé court en brosse, il avait des cheveux noirs bleutés qui faisaient ressortir le teint clair de sa peau. Tout ceci renvoyait l'image d'un jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans fort séduisant. Pourtant, ayant déjà pu côtoyer sa vraie personnalité lors de ses visites au domaine, Sakura avait vite fait d'oublier sa perfection physique, tant son comportement étant tout sauf attirant, surtout envers son jeune frère qu'il ne cessait de rabaisser. Du reste, à la connaissance de tous, il jouissait aussi d'une réputation de bagarreur dans les cafés et bars alentours, ne travaillant pas, se contentant de dilapider la fortune familiale.

Ainsi donc, révulsant totalement Sakura, celle-ci ne se gênait pas pour lui dire ses quatre vérités, contrairement à presque toutes les personnes qui n'osaient pas lui tenir tête, étant donné le statut de son père.

—Tiens ! quelle mauvaise surprise ! Tu n'es pas occupé à frimer quelque part loin d'ici et à dépenser l'argent de ta famille ? Déclara Sakura en affichant clairement le mépris qu'il lui inspirait.

—Dis-moi ! comme d'habitude, tu as l'air de bonne humeur, rétorqua Obito de façon sarcastique. Je te rappelle que je suis chez moi ici, même si je n'y habite plus, alors je fais ce que je veux. De plus, figure-toi que je ne faisais que passer en coup de vent, mais ta vue enchanteresse m'a stoppé net et j'ai décidé de venir te parler, _mon ange._

Faisant face à Sakura, il se mit à jouer du bout des doigts avec une de ses mèches de cheveux. Ne tolérant pas son ton faussement mielleux et qu'il se permette de la toucher, elle attrapa sa main en la repoussant vivement.

—Je ne suis l'ange de personne et surtout pas de toi ! répliqua-t-elle, d'un ton sec.

Elle le dévia par la droite, prenant la direction du domaine. Mais la main du jeune homme emprisonna son bras, attirant Sakura vers lui.

—Personne, tu m'entends, personne ne me parle comme ça ! lui dit-il en haussant le ton et serrant davantage son emprise. Si tu crois que je ne ferai rien parce que tu es une fille, tu te trompes,_ mon ange_.

Percevant une étincelle différente dans le regard de Obito, Sakura sentit un frisson parcourir son corps malgré elle et s'efforçait à ne pas le montrer.

—Serait-ce des menaces ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée.

À peine avait-elle prononcé sa phrase, qu'il se rapprocha de son visage, la sondant de ses sombres prunelles. Immobile et muette de stupeur, l'adolescente cherchait quoi faire quand Obito finit par émettre un rictus étouffé, s'écartant d'elle en affichant un sourire vaniteux. Il avait bien senti qu'elle s'était tendue à ses paroles et cela suffisait à lui prouver son ascendant sur l'adolescente, trop sûre d'elle au goût du jeune homme.

—Des menaces ? dit-il, l'air faussement blessé. Je n'aime pas que l'on me manque de respect, c'est tout ! Sur ce, je vais finalement rester pour la soirée et j'espère que tu me réserveras une danse. À tout à l'heure, _mon ange_.

Il lui embrassa la main et s'éclipsa, content de son effet. Tout en se dirigeant vers le domaine, il pensait que le hasard avait bien fait les choses. Qu'il avait bien fait de sortir de chez lui et de passer voir son père. Cette fille était de plus en plus attirante à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Même si elle était beaucoup plus jeune que lui, il se dégageait d'elle quelque chose de différent, la rendant plus mature que les autres filles de son âge. Il avait remarqué cela, il y avait un peu moins d'un an. Étant témoin de sa transformation physique, il s'était mis à la titiller davantage à chacune de leurs rencontres, savourant le moindre échange. Aimant la provoquer pour qu'elle le repousse, ne pensant qu'à une chose, pouvoir écraser sa bouche sur les lèvres pulpeuses et aguicheuses de l'adolescente. De leur récent échange, il jubilait encore, se remémorant la lueur de crainte qu'il avait pu percevoir dans ses prunelles couleur émeraude et le doux parfum aux effluves fleuris qu'elle avait dégagée. En complément de l'ardeur de son caractère, elle ressemblait à un beau brasier qui ne demandait qu'à naître et sur lequel il serait bien heureux de souffler.

Sakura de son côté, restait stoïque, elle était agacée par le comportement suffisant que Obito avait à chacune de leurs rencontres et espérait qu'il la laisse tranquille durant la soirée.

—Il se prend pour qui celui-là ! murmura Sakura, pour elle-même.

Expirant profondément, elle se décida à entrer à l'intérieur, quand elle estima qu'il était assez loin.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Merci de m'avoir lue<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_L'histoire se déroule à l'époque d'avant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale ; toutefois certains lieux et certaines villes sont tirés de mon imagination. Quant aux événements historiques, j'essaierai au mieux de coller à l'histoire grâce au peu de mes connaissances et en m'informant aux travers de livres et de documentaires.__Si malgré tout, il subsiste des incohérences historiques, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.__Je ne prétends aucunement avoir la science infuse n'y être incollable concernant cette époque, mais j'ai toujours été intéressé par les nombreux pans sombres de cette période troublée._

Sakura, seize ans, passe ses journées entre ses proches et les rêves naïfs qu'une adolescente de son âge peut avoir. Un soir, lors d'un bal, elle fait la connaissance d'un garçon de son âge et tombe sous son charme, contrairement à lui qui ne semble pas le moins du monde intéressé par elle. Pourtant, malgré quelques péripéties, ils se rapprocheront, mais les nombreux obstacles prompts à les séparer et l'ombre de la guerre viendront tout chambouler.  
>Pleine d'espoir et de courage, la jeune fille ignore encore les différents événements qu'elle sera amenée à vivre. Entre joies et peines, rires et larmes, bonheurs et drames, elle connaîtra de nombreux rebondissements qu'elle devra apprendre à surmonter pour ne pas sombrer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Personnages principaux :<strong> Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiwa, Sasori Uchiwa (nom que je lui donne pour les besoins de mon récit)  
><strong>Personnages secondaires :<strong> Obito Uchiwa, Hidan, Mikoto Uchiwa, Mébuki Haruno, Kizashi Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka...etc. Il y en a d'autres, mais je cite les plus présents, pour l'instant.

**Couples** : à découvrir...(hétéro/Yaoi)

**Univers Alternatif /OOC** (plus ou moins flagrant selon certains personnages)

* * *

><p>Tous les personnages apparaissant dans cette fanfiction, sont tous présents dans le manga, même s'ils s'y jouent un rôle minime.<p>

Quelques scènes érotiques et à caractère violent seront bientôt présentes au cours de l'histoire, donc je risque de passer cette fanfiction en [M].

* * *

><p>Voici la suite de mon histoire ! Le récit avance doucement, mais c'est ma façon d'écrire et je suis désolée pour ceux qui n'aiment pas trop les détails. C'est mon plus grand défaut et parfois, j'ai même l'impression de m'y perdre.<p>

En vous remerciant de votre intérêt.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>_

Après avoir monté les marches du perron, en dessous duquel passait un bassin entourant la moitié de la propriété, Sakura entra par le vestibule tout en marbre blanc. En face d'elle, se dressait un grand escalier qui se séparait à mi-hauteur en deux, pour rejoindre le premier étage. Les rampes étaient en fer forgé noir sur lequel de la feuille d'or avait été appliquée parcimonieusement. En prolongement, de chaque côté de l'escalier, se trouvaient deux petits couloirs, menant à la salle où avait lieu le bal. De nombreuses personnes étaient présentes et l'adolescente aperçut ses parents, déjà en grande conversation avec des notables de la région. Mais elle ne s'y aventura pas pour l'instant, car à chaque fois qu'une soirée était organisée, elle avait pour habitude d'attendre Sasori.

Constamment émerveillée par la richesse des lieux, Sakura comblait son attente en s'intéressant au moindre détail de la décoration, qui changeait une fois par an à la fin de chaque hiver. Seul le hall, à l'exception du tapis, ne subissait aucune transformation, toujours les mêmes vases entourant les escaliers, le sempiternel guéridon en bois blanc accolé à l'un des murs et le meuble porte-manteaux contre l'autre.

Aussitôt l'entrée de la porte principale, se trouvaient à droite et à gauche, de longs corridors conduisant aux pièces privées du maire et de sa famille et à d'autres endroits comme les cuisines, d'où des employés rouges d'effort allaient et venaient en ne prêtant pas attention à l'adolescente. Cette dernière était plongée dans ses souvenirs, se remémorant les nombreuses fois où elle avait parcouru le moindre dédale de cet imposant bâtiment depuis son enfance où pendant ses visites, elle avait joué à différents jeux avec Sasori. Toutefois, depuis le décès de la mère de son ami, ils se retrouvaient beaucoup plus souvent à l'extérieur, mais assez peu de fois au goût de l'adolescente, laissant une légère distance s'installer entre eux. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire au père de Sasori, trouvant superficiel le lien qui l'unissait à Sakura, dictant de cette façon les loisirs de son fils, comme il l'entendait.

Commençant à s'impatienter, elle porta son attention sur autre chose, scrutant le haut de l'escalier, espérant voir arriver son ami. C'est alors que son regard fut attiré par un tableau, qui était accroché au premier palier de l'escalier. D'ordinaire, elle connaissait par cœur les visages représentés, car cela avait toujours été les mêmes : le maire et sa femme, maintenant défunte, ainsi que leurs deux fils, Obito et Sasori, alors âgés de seize et huit ans, à l'époque de la peinture.

Mais le tableau avait changé.

Piquée par la curiosité, Sakura s'assura que personne ne puisse la voir et se rendit vers l'objet de sa curiosité, en gravissant assez vite les marches.

D'emblée, elle distingua un visage inconnu. Ça devait être le demi-frère de Sasori, dont il lui avait parlé brièvement. Elle ne connaissait presque rien de ce garçon, à part qu'il avait le même âge qu'eux et que le maire l'avait envoyé dans un pensionnat loin d'ici, mais de cela, elle en ignorait la raison. En revanche, elle savait surtout, qu'avant d'être son demi-frère, il était son cousin. En effet, il y a de cela presque sept ans, le père de Sasori, veuf, s'était peu de temps après la mort de son épouse, remarié avec l'ancienne femme de son propre frère, également décédé.

Regardant dans l'ensemble ce portrait de famille recomposée, elle fut frappée par la ressemblance qu'il pouvait y avoir entre eux. Seul Sasori différait des autres et donnait une touche de couleur avec ses cheveux mi-longs hérissés et rouge flamboyant, digne héritage de sa mère. Le regard dans le vague, il se tenait à la gauche de Obito qui lui, arborait sans aucun sourire, son éternel visage arrogant. Copie conforme de son père, les années en moins. Ce dernier était assis sur un sofa tout en tenant la main de sa nouvelle compagne, tandis que les trois garçons se trouvaient debout derrière le couple. Détaillant les deux mariés, l'adolescente remarqua que la femme, qui physiquement, ne lui était pas étrangère, car elle avait pu l'apercevoir de loin durant d'autres occasions, n'avait pas le visage d'une femme heureuse, n'affichant aucun sourire. D'ailleurs aucun d'eux ne souriait et surtout pas Madara, le maire qui semblait plutôt fusillé du regard celui qui avait peint cette toile. L'adolescente se demandait même pourquoi, il n'avait pas fait faire une photographie au lieu d'une peinture, action qui aurait demandé beaucoup moins de temps et d'impatience, autant pour l'artiste que pour les modèles.

« Il a encore dû vouloir imiter les rois » pensa l'adolescente avec ironie.

Puis, ce fut au tour du visage inconnu, de capter son attention. Debout derrière sa mère, il avait sa main posée sur son épaule, que celle-ci apposait de la sienne. Doté du même teint pâle et des mêmes traits fins qu'elle, il possédait néanmoins la dureté du regard de son oncle et de son cousin. Ses cheveux noirs gominés vers l'arrière, accentuaient d'ailleurs, son air sévère. Cependant, un charme presque envoûtant se dégageait de ce garçon à l'allure ténébreuse, le distinguant des deux autres.

Sakura fut stoppée net dans son examen par Sasori, descendant les marches et qui sifflait d'admiration devant sa beauté.

—Dis donc Sakura, tu es très belle ! s'exclama-t-il.

—C'est vrai, tu trouves ? Dit-elle, en souriant timidement. Merci, tu es très élégant aussi.

Habillé d'un costume blanc, sans cravate, avec une chemise lie-de-vin et d'une pochette de même couleur dépassant de la poche de sa veste, il est vrai que le jeune homme avait une allure raffinée.

—Merci, mais j'ai dû grandir ! je suis plus étriqué qu'avant dedans, il faudrait que je pense à en faire acheter un autre.

Sasori, lui tendit le bras et le couple redescendirent les marches gravis plus tôt par l'adolescente. Celle-ci, lança un dernier coup d'œil à la peinture et lui tourna définitivement le dos, reportant son attention sur son ami.

—À propos ! ton père n'a pas fait un malaise en te voyant ? Plaisanta celui-ci.

—Presque ! répondit Sakura. Il ne voulait pas que je vienne habillée comme ça !

—Ça ne m'étonne pas, répliqua-t-il en lui adressant un sourire.

Ils entrèrent dans une immense salle de bal, constituée principalement de marbrure aux teintes différentes et cerclée de baies vitrées de la même hauteur que la pièce, lesquelles, donnaient sur des balcons. Contenant environ deux cents invités arborant des toilettes plus somptueuses les unes que les autres, elle aurait pu encore en accueillir le double. Sur la droite, un orchestre effectuait une musique qui faisait tournoyer quelques couples déjà sur la piste. Sur la gauche, plusieurs tables étaient installées, dont une plus grande que les autres. Éclairée par des lustres en cristaux blancs, la salle s'était parée de lumières, mettant ainsi en valeur les nombreuses couleurs de la pièce.

Le maire, vêtu d'un costume sombre pour l'occasion, se plaça au milieu de la pièce et convia ses invités à prendre place à leurs tables. Âgé de cinquante-neuf ans, c'était un homme de taille normal, possédant un corps robuste et mince. Il dégageait de lui, une certaine aura de fierté qui impressionnait la plupart de ses interlocuteurs. Sur son visage aux traits altiers, un sourire orgueilleux se dessinait à chacune de ses prises de parole.

—On se retrouve tout à l'heure Sakura, déclara Sasori, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Laissant l'adolescente, celle-ci, inconsciemment, parcourut du regard la table des hôtes, pour voir si elle y voyait le cousin de son ami, mais il n'était pas là. Seuls, les autres membres de la famille étaient attablés. Sakura rejoignit alors ses parents à sa table, où, d'autres personnes étrangères à sa connaissance étaient déjà assisses.

Le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance barbante pour une fille de son âge, car tout au long du repas ses voisins de table ne discutaient que d'affaire, de politique, où d'autres sujets tout aussi assommants.

Au son de l'orchestre, les serveurs défilaient avec différents plats. À l'apéritif, il y eut divers petits fours en plus d'une coupe de mousseux associé à de l'alcool de mirabelle. Suivi de deux entrées constituées de saumon arrosé de citron, accompagné de ses toasts et de langoustines flambées aux Calvados. Un sorbet concluant le premier acte de ce dîner. Plus tard, du rouget grillé, des asperges mousseline et des pommes sautées firent office de plat. Des fromages provenant des alentours précédèrent le point final de ce menu, qui fut une assiette de pâtisseries raffinées que l'on avait servie avec un cidre doux sortant directement de la Cidrerie de Kizashi Haruno comme l'indiquait le nom inscrit sur l'étiquette.

C'est alors que les discussions se turent ainsi que le son de l'orchestre et les invités dirigèrent tous leurs regards vers le centre de la salle, où, un air hautain sur le visage, le maire se tenait, une main dans le dos, bombant le torse car fier d'obtenir autant d'attention. Il toussota et s'adressa à la foule :

—Après ce délicieux repas, confectionné par les soins de mes employés, je vous invite à venir danser de nouveau au son de mon orchestre.

Il désigna de sa main des hommes dans la pénombre, qui profitaient de cette brève pause pour se rafraîchir à l'insu de tous, derrière leurs instruments de musique. Et au geste du maître des lieux, ils s'en emparèrent à nouveau et le son de l'orchestre emplit rapidement toute la salle. Le maire, se tourna en direction de sa table et tendit le bras pour inviter son épouse à le rejoindre. Se dirigeant vers lui, elle faisait se mouvoir ses longs cheveux noirs ébène sur son dos, au rythme de ses pas. Vêtue d'une robe bleu acier, sur laquelle se reflétait mille lumières, elle était d'une beauté époustouflante. Arrivée à hauteur de son mari, elle lui prit la main pour se mettre à danser et après quelques secondes à les observer, de nombreux couples les imitèrent.

Sasori, se leva de table et vint demander au père de Sakura s'il pouvait inviter l'adolescente à danser. Son père, d'abord surprit, acquiesça tout en bougonnant quelques mots incompréhensibles.

—Mais, je vous ai à l'œil jeune homme ! prévenait Kizashi.

Sa femme voyant son anxiété, lui tapota la cuisse et d'un tendre sourire, lui proposa de danser à leur tour. Il hésita, vu qu'elle était enceinte, mais devant son enthousiasme, il finit par accepter.

De leur côté, Sakura et Sasori virevoltaient au côté de différents couples.

—Mon père ne doit pas nous quitter des yeux ? Demanda l'adolescente à son partenaire.

—Pas du tout ! regarde tes parents, ils sont plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, répondit-il en désignant d'un geste du menton, les parents de l'adolescente.

Sakura tourna son regard vers eux sa mère riait. Certainement à une blague quelconque de son père, dégageant dans le même temps d'un mouvement de tête une mèche de ses cheveux blonds coupés court. Évoluant avec lui au milieu d'autres couples, son ventre rebondi par la grossesse, n'altérait aucunement sa grâce à enchaîner les pas de danse. Quant à son père, son imposante carrure ne l'empêchait en rien d'accompagner sa partenaire avec prestance. Ses yeux bleu clair ne se détachaient que brièvement des iris vert foncé de sa femme et il est vrai qu'il était facile de constater l'amour qui les unissait. Même s'ils se disputaient parfois à la maison, cela ne durait jamais bien longtemps et quelques heures après ils étaient déjà réconciliés.

Durant cinq danses, tantôt lentes, tantôt rapides, Sakura ne délaissa pas son partenaire, se plaisant à retrouver leur complicité. Sentant qu'on la regardait, elle obliqua légèrement la tête et vit Obito appuyé contre un mur, un verre d'alcool à la main. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux, tout en affichant un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer et se maudit d'avoir cette réaction.

Détournant son regard, elle continua à parler avec son ami comme si de rien n'était. Puis, la musique s'arrêta et Sakura continua d'agripper Sasori, de peur que Obito ne vienne l'ennuyer.

Le chef de l'orchestre se tourna vers la foule et prit la parole :

—Mesdames et Messieurs, j'espère que vous passez une bonne soirée ?

Les couples sur la piste répondirent avec des applaudissements et des hourras.

—Bien ! alors nous allons continuer avec un bon vieux quadrille.

—Lequel ? demanda l'un des invités, un homme de forte corpulence, apparemment essoufflé par les "exercices" précédents.

—_Le quadrille des Lanciers _! répondit le chef d'orchestre, comprenant bien que l'homme appréhendait un quadrille encore plus énergique.

Des bruits de satisfactions fusèrent de la salle, cette danse étant très appréciée par la plupart des personnes présentes.

—D'abord, choisissez-vous une cavalière, messieurs ! reprit le chef d'orchestre. Ensuite, répartissez-vous d'un bout à l'autre de la salle en vous plaçant, comme il se doit, par quatre couples.

Pendant que l'homme attendait que toutes les personnes s'exécutent, un brouhaha s'éleva, tandis que les hommes et les femmes se cherchaient un partenaire.

Sakura appréciait cette danse, car elle lui donnait l'impression de se trouver dans la cour d'un roi. S'empressant de rejoindre un groupe avec Sasori, elle eut la mauvaise surprise de voir Obito, un sourire narquois au visage, se placer en face d'eux, en compagnie d'une fille à la chevelure de feu. L'adolescente, ne voulant pas montrer que sa présence la dérangeait, ne broncha pas. Cela aurait été lui montrer de l'importance.

—Tu veux que l'on s'en aille ? Demanda Sasori à son amie.

—Non ! on a aucune raison de partir. On était là les premiers ! répondit l'adolescente en soutenant le regard de Obito.

Le tumulte provoqué par la mise en place des danseurs se fit plus calme.

—C'est bon ? Tout le monde à un partenaire ? interrogea le chef d'Orchestre.

La foule acquiesça.

—Bien ! alors, allons-y pour la première figure _les tiroirs_.

Il se retourna face à l'orchestre et les notes de la musique issue de _la Garde Républicaine_ résonnèrent. Les couples commencèrent par se saluer, puis débutèrent la chorégraphie correspondant au _Quadrille des Lanciers_.

Personne ne parlait, on n'entendait que le son de la musique, le bruit des pas des danseurs et les froissements de leurs tenues. Sakura et Sasori dansaient avec aisance, mais à chaque fois que l'adolescente devait effectuer des figures avec Obito, elle se sentait mal à l'aise, tandis qu'il la trouvait vraiment séduisante. Le peu de boissons alcoolisées qu'elle avait pu boire au cours de la soirée, avaient rosi ses joues et rendaient l'éclat de ses yeux plus brillant encore. Il pouvait voir la naissance de sa poitrine, que le bustier moulait à la perfection et cela attisait son désir. Lui, dégageait une odeur d'alcool qui incommodait Sakura. Elle fixait par terre un point imaginaire, à chaque échange entre eux, car elle sentait le regard de son cavalier insistant. Ce dernier, emprisonnait dès qu'il le pouvait sa main, de la sienne, chaude et moite, ce qui était désagréable pour elle.

Après _Les Tiroirs, _ils effectuèrent toutes les figures à la suite, _Les Lignes_, _Les Moulinets_, _Les Visites_ et pour conclure _Les Lanciers_.

La musique se tut. Les couples reprirent leurs places initiales et s'applaudirent de leur performance, puis, après que le chef d'orchestre eut annoncé une petite halte pour les musiciens, les gens se dispersèrent pour se rafraîchir et se reposer, avant de poursuivre sur les autres danses. Obito fit un clin d'œil à Sakura avant de rejoindre avec un air nonchalant et supérieur, sa cavalière, afin de boire un verre d'alcool. Levant les yeux au ciel devant son attitude, Sakura retourna auprès de sa famille et de Sasori.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le chef d'orchestre déclara la reprise des danses avec une valse connue _Le Beau Danube Bleu de __Johann Strauss_. Kizashi, n'étant pas à l'aise pour danser sur ce genre de musique, fut satisfait que sa femme choisisse de se reposer. Sakura se tournait immédiatement vers Sasori pour aller sur la piste, mais eut la surprise de constater que le maire, accompagné d'une femme plutôt âgée, priait son fils d'exécuter cette valse avec elle. L'adolescent inclina sa tête en signe d'approbation, tendit son bras à la dame, puis regarda son amie d'un air navré en lui lançant du bout des lèvres que la prochaine danse serait pour elle. Se posant des questions sur l'identité de la femme, elle faisait surtout la moue, car elle aurait voulu valser sur cette musique dont les premières notes s'envolaient déjà à travers la salle de bal. Obito, remarquant cela, en profita pour se délester de la fille l'accompagnant, en vue d'aborder Sakura.

—Alors, tu te retrouves toute seule ? Persifla-t-il.

—Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ! répliqua-t-elle avec mépris.

Puis, elle détourna les talons pour fuir le jeune homme.

—Cela serait un grand honneur pour moi d'être ton cavalier ! déclara-t-il, si aimablement que ça la décontenança pendant un court instant.

—Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela serait un honneur pour moi ! rétorqua-t-elle, alors, sans un regard, pour ensuite partir se rasseoir auprès de ses parents, laissant ainsi Obito offensé.

Mébuki, qui n'avait rien vu de la discussion entre les deux jeunes gens, s'aperçut de la mine déconfite de Sakura et sollicita son époux afin qu'il fit danser leur fille, pour lui faire retrouver le sourire. Bougonnant, il accepta en prévenant tout de même qu'il ne ferait qu'une seule valse. Se levant mollement, il se dirigeait vers l'adolescente, laquelle, même si elle se trouvait trop grande pour danser avec son père, accepta avec joie.

Mébuki, balançait sa tête de gauche à droite en regardant son mari et sa fille évoluer parmi les danseurs et malgré quelques faux pas, ils s'en tiraient plutôt bien. Occupée à les observer, elle ne vit pas Obito s'approcher de sa table.

—Madame Haruno ! l'apostropha-t-il sur un ton avenant. Puis-je me joindre à vous ?

Le connaissant seulement de vue et à travers les rumeurs courant sur son compte, elle fut surprise qu'il vienne l'accoster. Toutefois, elle accepta la demande du jeune homme, curieuse de ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. S'asseyant à ses côtés, il regarda dans la même direction qu'elle et vit Sakura au bras de son père.

—Vous ne dansez pas ? lui demanda-t-il pour débuter la conversation.

—Non, je suis un peu las de tournoyer. Répondit-elle dans un sourire en caressant doucement son ventre bombé.

—Pour quand est prévue la naissance ? Questionna-t-il, en feignant l'intérêt.

—Pour le mois d'août ! révéla-t-elle. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de grandes chaleurs, j'ai eu la chance d'y avoir échappé à la naissance de ma fille. Mais ce qui me préoccupe le plus, c'est que je ne suis plus toute jeune ! j'approche la quarantaine et j'ai entendu des histoires pas très rassurantes sur des femmes de mon âge, accouchant dans de fortes complications. Bien sûr, il y a les hôpitaux avec tout un tas de médecins et d'infirmières, contrairement à l'époque de la naissance de Sakura, mais tout de même, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être anxieuse.

Se rendant compte qu'elle devait mettre mal à l'aise son interlocuteur, Mébuki arrêta de parler de sa grossesse.

—Pardonnez-moi avec mes histoires ! ce n'est pas un thème abordable avec un jeune homme ! S'excusa-t-elle. Mais dès que l'on me lance sur le sujet, je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter.

—Ce n'est pas grave ! assura Obito d'un sourire charmeur. D'autant que j'en suis l'instigateur.

Il se remit à suivre Sakura du regard, tout en buvant sa coupe de champagne et Mébuki en profita pour l'observer du coin de l'œil. Elle l'estimait beau garçon et se demandait pourquoi sa réputation était mauvaise, car, elle le trouvait plutôt sympathique. Les gens ont vite fait de colporter de fausses rumeurs et n'étant pas du genre à croire les racontars, elle se demandait s'ils n'avaient pas exagéré, après tout, cela ne serait pas la première fois.

Remarquant qu'il ne détachait pas ses de yeux sa fille, elle se mit à comprendre la raison de sa venue.

—Mais, ce n'est pas pour vous préoccuper de ma grossesse que vous êtes là, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton légèrement inquisiteur. J'ai bien vu la façon dont vous regardiez ma fille.

Surpris, Obito cherchait un argument à répondre. Il est vrai qu'il s'était approché d'elle, dans le but de mettre Sakura au "pied du mur" en demandant à la mère de celle-ci la permission de danser avec elle. Même si cela n'était pas son genre, ne prenant guère de gant d'ordinaire pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, il se disait qu'elle n'oserait pas refuser si cela venait d'un de ses parents. Mébuki prit son silence pour de la timidité et trouva cela touchant.

—Eh bien ! pour tout vous dire, j'avais en effet l'intention de vous demander votre consentement pour la faire valser lors de la prochaine danse. Avoua Obito.

—En voilà une drôle d'idée, s'esclaffa la mère de famille.

Le jeune homme irrité de sa réaction, croyait qu'elle se moquait de lui.

—Excusez-moi, le rassura vite celle-ci, s'arrêtant de rire. Je trouve juste bizarre que vous me demandiez cela. Enfin, je veux dire, je croyais que votre génération ne le faisait plus, mais ça doit être parce que vous avez été bien éduqué. Déjà que votre jeune frère tout à l'heure à fait de même ! Mais pourquoi ne pas le demander à mon époux ? C'est au père que l'on s'adresse dans ces cas-là !

—Je le ferai ! Mais vu qu'il est occupé en ce moment, je me suis permis de le demander à sa charmante épouse, répondit-il en se parant à nouveau de son sourire.

La remarque gêna la femme, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant.

Ils prolongèrent leur discussion, en échangeant des banalités pendant le reste de la valse. Obito continuait à se faire passer pour "un gentil garçon", finissant par persuader Mébuki que sa conviction sur le fait qu'il n'était pas à l'image de ce que l'on disait de lui était juste.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura dansant avec son père s'aperçut que sa mère n'était pas seule.

—Pourquoi est-il avec maman celui-là ? S'exclama-t-elle, reconnaissant Obito.

Surpris par la protestation de sa fille, Kizashi scruta en direction de son épouse.

—Qui est-ce ? Interrogea-t-il, masquant sa nature jalouse. Voir sa femme rire avec un autre homme le contrariait, quel que soit son âge.

—Le fils aîné du maire ! répondit-elle. Tu l'as déjà vu pourtant, il me semble.

—Ah ! c'est lui ! s'écria-t-il. Je ne me rappelais plus à quoi il ressemblait.

—Tu n'as pas beaucoup de mémoire, papa ! Lors des précédentes soirées, il était déjà là.

—Je ne me souviens peut-être pas de sa tête, mais, avec le comportement qu'il a, le maire doit se faire des cheveux blancs, parce qu'avec un fils pareil, son nom circule partout dans la ville et jamais en bien, crois-moi ! affirma Kizashi.

—Je n'en doute pas ! attesta-t-elle.

Son père la regarda par deux fois, la remarque de sa fille le titillait.

—Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il t'a déjà fait du mal ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

—Non ! mais j'ai entendu des potins à son sujet, moi aussi, assura l'adolescente, préférant ne pas parler de ce qu'elle avait à dire à son sujet.

Kizashi ne quittait pas des yeux sa femme, il se demandait pourquoi elle accordait du temps à un énergumène dans son genre. Cela n'échappa pas à sa fille, car elle le sentit crispé.

—Ne t'inquiète pas, papa ! il ne fera rien à maman ! rassura l'adolescente, même si elle aussi se demandait pourquoi sa mère discutait avec Obito.

—Je ne m'inquiète pas ! rectifia son père. Je me demande juste ce qu'il lui veut.

—Oui, donc tu t'inquiètes ! soutenue Sakura dans un léger sourire.

Quand la valse fut terminée, Kizashi et Sakura regagnèrent la table où se trouvait Mébuki toujours en grande conversation avec le fils aîné du maire.

—Vous avez bien dansé ? Demanda-t-elle.

Sa fille lui fit un sourire contrarié et son mari marmonna une phrase inaudible. Un froid glacial imprégna l'atmosphère. Ils restèrent debout et Kizashi lança un regard de reproche à sa femme puis, toisa Obito.

—Monsieur Haruno ! salua celui-ci en lui tendant la main, avec une amabilité exagérée. Comment va le meilleur producteur de Cidre de la région ?

—Que voulez-vous ? demanda le père de famille, ignorant la poignée de main.

—J'attendais que Sakura soit libre pour vous demander la permission de l'inviter à m'accompagner sur la prochaine valse ! votre femme est déjà d'accord.

Kizashi allait répondre par la négative, irrité par le comportement pompeux du jeune homme, lorsque Sasori arriva à cet instant, fort surpris de voir son frère attablé à leur table.

—On va danser ? Lui proposa alors Sakura, en se levant précipitamment.

Les deux adolescents firent quelques pas, avant que Obito ne leur barre le passage.

—Excuse-moi, petit frère, intervint ce dernier. Mais j'étais là le premier.

—Ce n'est pas lui qui m'invite, c'est moi qui lui demande ! s'interposa l'adolescente, cachant son agacement.

—Promets-moi la prochaine, alors ! répliqua le jeune homme.

—Mais pourquoi désires-tu à ce point danser avec moi ? Tu n'as pas une cavalière ?

—Elle n'est pas aussi belle que toi, avait-il répondu d'une voix basse, tout en lui adressant un sourire qu'il pensait irrésistible.

Exaspérée, Sakura cherchait une issue pour se défaire de son insistance.

—C'est d'accord ! convint-elle. Quand j'aurai fini de danser avec Sasori, on dansera ensemble.

—Vraiment ! demanda Obito, sceptique.

Elle inclina la tête en signe de confirmation.

—Bien ! dit-il, satisfait de la tournure des événements. On se voit tout à l'heure, _mon ange_. Susurra-t-il plus bas.

Il retourna saluer Kizashi d'un signe de la tête et fit un baisemain à Mébuki, puis, prit congé en retournant prés du buffet où l'on servait les boissons. Le père de l'adolescente, comprenant par le comportement du jeune homme que sa fille avait dû consentir à sa requête, se rendit vers celle-ci, accompagnée de sa femme.

—Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris d'accepter, tu es folle ma fille ! rugissait son père.

—Chut, moins fort ! le temporisa sa femme. Les gens nous regardent.

—Et alors ? répondit Kizashi.

—Du calme papa ! Du calme ! Je sais ce que je fais, ne t'inquiète pas.

Et sur ces mots, elle partit sur la piste de danse en compagnie de Sasori.

—Il a raison ton père ! déclara celui-ci, tout en valsant. Pourquoi tu t'es engagée à danser avec lui ?

—Tu as entendu ce que je lui ai dit ? questionna l'adolescente avec un brin de malice dans la voix.

—Ben oui, j'étais là !

—"Quand j'aurai fini de danser avec Sasori" répéta-t-elle.

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

—C'est tout simple ! s'exclama Sakura. J'ai l'intention de danser avec toi toute la soirée, donc, je n'aurai pas à danser avec lui.

—Et tu trouves que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda-t-il, dubitatif. Ça ne va pas lui plaire que tu te moques de lui de cette façon. Tu sais comment il est pourtant ?

—La salle est remplie de monde, il ne peut rien me faire.

—J'espère que tu as raison ! rétorqua-t-il, tout de même anxieux.

—Détends-toi, lui dit-elle sur un ton joyeux. Profitons !

L'adolescent, malgré la gaieté de son amie, redoutait un coup de sang de son frère qu'il connaissait capable de tout.

Kizashi ne décolérait pas face à sa femme.

—Tu vas me faire la tête le restant de la soirée ? demanda-t-elle agacée.

Elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un haussement d'épaule.

—Comme d'habitude, tu réagis tel un enfant, continua Mébuki. Qu'est-ce qui te dérange chez ce garçon, il est très gentil ! Et si c'est parce que tu ne veux pas que ta fille fréquente un garçon, je te signale que c'est de son âge.

—Tu ne sais rien de ce gamin ! riposta son mari, tout en maîtrisant son irritabilité. C'est une mauvaise graine. Tu n'entends donc pas ce que l'on dit de lui ?!

—Je ne suis pas du genre à cancaner et je ne crois que ce que je vois ! se défendit sa femme, croisant ses bras, signifiant la fin de la conversation pour elle.

Kizashi souffla d'exaspération et se leva pour changer d'air, partant discuter avec une connaissance.

Sakura et Sasori enchaînaient plusieurs valses et ne voyant pas venir Obito, l'adolescente en avait déduit qu'il était passé à autre chose.

—Au fait ! demanda-t-elle. La vieille dame avec qui tu dansais tout à l'heure, qui était-ce ?

—C'est la femme de l'avocat de mon père. Il lui a suggéré de me prendre comme partenaire, car je crois que son mari ne danse jamais et puisqu'elle voulait valser sur _Le Beau Danube Bleu_, j'ai dû m'y coller.

—Mais pourquoi toi ?

—J'en sais rien ! Dit-il, indifférent. Je pense que mon père voulait discuter tranquillement avec lui et qu'il a eu cette idée en me voyant. Je ne cherche même pas à comprendre.

—J'espère qu'il ne va pas recommencer ! s'inquiéta l'adolescente.

—Il n'y a pas de risque, il me semble qu'ils viennent de partir, la rassura Sasori.

Plus loin, Obito ne quittait pas des yeux l'adolescente. Il l'avait attendu en vain et ayant compris très vite qu'elle l'avait menée en bateau, il essaya de se calmer en buvant coup sur coup. La jeune fille aux cheveux rouges était revenue près de lui et ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Elle essayait d'attirer son attention en étant gentille avec lui et en parlant de choses qu'elle pensait pouvoir l'intéresser, mais en vain, il ne décrochait pas un sourire et la regardait à peine. Soudain, il posa sa coupe sur le buffet et s'engouffra dans la foule sans dire un mot. La jeune fille, décida de ne pas bouger et d'attendre qu'il revienne, si elle pouvait avoir la main sur le riche fils du maire, elle saurait être patiente.

Obito se dirigeait vers Sakura en titubant. Elle le vit s'approcher, mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il tira Sasori par le bras, le faisant atterrir sur un couple non loin d'eux. Il attrapa l'adolescente, la collant à lui.

—Maintenant, c'est à mon tour ! beugla-t-il, ivre. Tu m'as promis une danse, _mon ange_. Il attrapa sa main et ceintura sa taille avec rudesse.

—Lâche-moi ! geignit-elle, en se débattant comme elle le pouvait.

Les gens autour d'eux s'étaient reculés et n'osaient pas intervenir, ayant reconnu le fils du maire. Seul Sasori, s'interposa, mais reçut un violent coup de poing de la part de son frère, le faisant à nouveau reculer, puis tomber.

Sakura voulut aller vers son ami, mais Obito l'en empêcha, resserrant son étreinte de plus belle.

—Arrête de gesticuler comme ça ! ordonnait le jeune homme, retenant de toutes ses forces l'adolescente.

Écœurée par l'odeur d'alcool qu'il dégageait, de ses mains baladeuses et par son regard vitreux semblant la fouiller au plus profond de son être, elle était au bord des larmes. Contrairement à lui, ne se gênant pas pour la toucher de partout, il se mit à articuler son prénom, telle une plainte, en enfuyant sa tête dans la nuque de l'adolescente.

—Tu lui ressembles tellement et tu sens si bon…ta peau est si douce !

Se croyant libre de tout, il l'embrassa dans le cou, puis subitement, de force, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en essayant de faire passer sa langue au travers de ses dents serrées. Le sang de l'adolescente ne fit qu'un tour. Ne réfléchissant pas, elle asséna une retentissante gifle à son partenaire en poussant un cri. Les personnes alentours se retournèrent vers le couple, faisant un effet de vague, ce qui fit taire jusqu'à l'orchestre. Obito enragé, attrapa le poignet de Sakura et leva son autre main, prêt à la frapper. C'était sans compter sur l'intervention du père de celle-ci, prévenu par Sasori de ce qu'il se passait. Le prenant par l'avant-bras, Kizashi le repoussa de toutes ses forces.

—Ne touche pas à ma fille, sale morveux ! hurla-t-il.

Obito, reculant sous l'impulsion du père, se montra d'abord surpris par l'acte de ce dernier. Puis, balayant de son regard la salle remplie de regard accusateur, il se sentait blessé dans son orgueil d'avoir été éconduit et humilié en public.

—Quoi ! Qu'est que vous avez tous à me regarder ? lança-t-il dans un ricanement. Vous n'avez jamais rien vu !

Deux domestiques, plus imposants que les autres, surgirent en l'empoignant par les épaules et l'attirèrent vers la sortie. Il se dégagea de leurs étreintes en se débattant avec nervosité, visiblement enhardit par l'alcool. Il fixa Sakura et pointa son doigt vers elle.

—Toi ! beugla Obito. Tu vas v…,

—ÇA SUFFIT ! hurla le maire.

Il abaissa le bras de son fils aîné en le foudroyant du regard.

—Visiblement, tu as encore trop bu, constata-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus basse, que seul son fils et les deux employés l'entendirent. Jusqu'à quand vas-tu me faire honte, tu ne te rends pas compte des gens qu'il y a ici ? Présentes tout de suite tes excuses à cette fille.

Obito, qui tenait tête à son père en lui rendant son regard, ramena d'un coup sec son bras vers lui et se frotta à l'endroit où le maire l'empoignait quelques secondes plus tôt. Il regarda en direction de Sakura et de son père et fit quelques pas. Kizashi se mit devant sa fille, prêt à la défendre et fixa le jeune homme d'un regard rempli de colère.

Tout en faisant une révérence moqueuse, Obito dit sur un ton faussement navré :

—Je suis désolé de vous avoir importunée, je ne recommencerais plus ! Je me retire, passez une bonne fin de soirée.

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme disparut dans le couloir et quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit le bruit de la porte d'entrée se fermer avec fracas. Le maire qui suivait des yeux son fils, se retourna vivement et tout en se parant de son plus beau sourire, s'adressa à ses invités :

—Je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses pour la scène dont vous venez d'être témoins. Mon fils n'a pas l'habitude de boire, ça lui monte facilement à la tête. Même si je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse.

—Tu parles, il n'a pas l'habitude ? Il boit sans arrêt, plutôt ! chuchota Sasori qui avait rejoint Sakura.

—Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de continuer à passer une bonne soirée.

Le maire, juste avant de s'éclipser, fit signe à l'orchestre de jouer à nouveau, ce qu'ils firent aussitôt. Les invités chuchotèrent entre eux, mais devant le charisme du maître des lieux, ils n'y pensèrent bientôt plus et retournèrent à leurs occupations. Sakura, choquée par ce qui venait de se passer, ne comprenait pas comment les gens faisaient pour oublier aussi vite quand cela ne les touchait pas personnellement.

—C'est intolérable, ce n'est pas avec ses excuses bidons qu'il va s'en tirer ce petit con, si je mets la main dessus il va passer un sale quart d'heure ! ruminait Kizashi.

—Calme-toi mon chéri, moi aussi, je suis outrée, mais ce n'est pas la peine de se donner plus en spectacle. Notre fille est déjà assez gênée comme ça !

Le père se retourna vers son enfant et constata qu'elle était rouge de honte. Il l'attira à lui par les épaules pour la réconforter, mais elle se dégagea doucement.

—Merci papa ! c'est gentil, mais je préfère prendre l'air ! n'en parlons plus.

Sakura prit la main de Sasori et le tira légèrement en avant

—Tu viens avec moi, s'il te plaît ?

Celui-ci regarda le père, qui opinait de la tête, semblant donner son accord.

Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers les balcons qui entouraient la salle pour être sûr de ne pas croiser Obito à l'entrée.

—Alors ! tu es convaincu maintenant ? aboya Kizashi à l'encontre de sa femme, avant de partir se rasseoir. Mébuki regarda sa fille au loin d'un air navré, puis rejoignit son mari à la table.

* * *

><p>Merci de m'avoir lue !<p>

Au prochain chapitre !


	3. Chapter 3

_L'histoire se déroule à l'époque d'avant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale ; toutefois certains lieux et certaines villes sont tirés de mon imagination. Quant aux événements historiques, j'essaierai au mieux de coller à l'histoire grâce au peu de mes connaissances et en m'informant aux travers de livres et de documentaires.__Si malgré tout, il subsiste des incohérences historiques, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.__Je ne prétends aucunement avoir la science infuse n'y être incollable concernant cette époque, mais j'ai toujours été intéressé par les nombreux pans sombres de cette période troublée._

Sakura, seize ans, passe ses journées entre ses proches et les rêves naïfs qu'une adolescente de son âge peut avoir. Un soir, lors d'un bal, elle fait la connaissance d'un garçon de son âge et tombe sous son charme, contrairement à lui qui ne semble pas le moins du monde intéressé par elle. Pourtant, malgré quelques péripéties, ils se rapprocheront, mais les nombreux obstacles prompts à les séparer et l'ombre de la guerre viendront tout chambouler.  
>Pleine d'espoir et de courage, la jeune fille ignore encore les différents événements qu'elle sera amenée à vivre. Entre joies et peines, rires et larmes, bonheurs et drames, elle connaîtra de nombreux rebondissements qu'elle devra apprendre à surmonter pour ne pas sombrer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Personnages principaux :<strong> Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiwa, Sasori Uchiwa (nom que je lui donne pour les besoins de mon récit)  
><strong>Personnages secondaires :<strong> Obito Uchiwa, Hidan, Mikoto Uchiwa, Mébuki Haruno, Kizashi Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka...etc. Il y en a d'autres, mais je cite les plus présents, pour l'instant.

**Couples** : à découvrir...(hétéro/Yaoi)

**Univers Alternatif /OOC** (plus ou moins flagrant selon certains personnages)

* * *

><p>Tous les personnages apparaissant dans cette fanfiction, sont tous présents dans le manga, même s'ils s'y jouent un rôle minime.<p>

Quelques scènes érotiques et à caractère violent seront bientôt présentes au cours de l'histoire, donc je risque de passer cette fanfiction en [M].

* * *

><p>Voici la suite de mon histoire ! D'autres personnages, importants à l'univers de Naruto font leur apparition et quelques révélations sur ce qu'il peut se passer au sein de la famille Uchiwa seront mises à jour aux yeux de certains.<p>

En espérant qu'il vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

En vous remerciant de votre intérêt.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>Chapitre <em>****_3_**

Après avoir débité un discours pour disculper le comportement de son fils, Madara tourna le dos à ses invités et se hâta d'aller retrouver Obito afin de s'expliquer avec lui. Quand il arriva sur le perron, son fils urinait dans un buis. Non loin de lui, attendait une jeune fille qu'il reconnut tout de suite. C'était la fille adoptive du directeur de la prison de Dimadia. Une adolescente de seize ans, à la chevelure rouge. Obito voyant son père arriver dans sa direction, se braqua aussitôt.

—Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, on en a fini, il me semble, aboya-t-il.

—Pas vraiment ! jeta-t-il à la figure de son fils. Surtout quand tu dégrades ma notoriété en public.

—Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ta notoriété n'est qu'une façade ! gloussait Obito. Si tous ces gens savaient d'où tu sors tout ce pognon que tu leur jettes à la figure, ils feraient moins leur lèche-bottes ! S'ils viennent, c'est parce qu'ils se pissent dessus à l'idée de se retrouver entre bourges. Et je te signale que grâce à moi, t'as encore ramassé un sacré magot tout à l'heure.

Madara qui avait oublié pendant un instant la présence de la jeune fille qui accompagnait son fils, redoutait qu'elle ébruite des choses qu'il ne souhaitait pas que l'on rende publiques. Il décida de reporter la discussion, se disant qu'il aurait d'autres occasions de s'entretenir en tête-à-tête avec lui.

—Allons, allons mon fils ! on devrait calmer le jeu ! nous y trouvons tous les deux notre compte dans nos histoires. Et ce n'est pas la peine de laver notre linge sale en public.

Obito remarqua que son père désignait la fille qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil et n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle s'intéressait à leur discussion, elle avait plutôt l'air de vouloir partir, car elle tapait du pied d'impatience.

Soudain, les deux employés qui l'avaient attrapé un peu plus tôt pour le faire sortir, vinrent entourer le maire en croisant les bras. Il y avait Kisame et l'autre se nommait Zabuza. Le premier était toujours prêt à se battre alors que le second était plus réfléchi, mais ne se faisait pas non plus prier pour en découdre avec quiconque le cherchait.

Obito, savait que ces deux hommes n'étaient pas de simples domestiques et que cela n'était qu'une façade. Employés depuis maintenant six mois, leurs présences avaient surtout pour but d'assurer la défense de son père, puisque celui-ci avait été agressé assez violemment et cambriolé à domicile, environ une semaine avant leur embauche.

Madara étant de nature plutôt paranoïaque et par peur que cela se reproduise, avait alors engagé deux hommes, par le biais de Obito lui-même et depuis Kisame et Zabuza ne le quittaient que rarement. Bien sûr, Madara, n'avait précisé à quiconque la véritable nature de leur fonction, ne voulant pas paraître pour quelqu'un de faible. Même les autres domestiques ne le savaient pas, pensant qu'ils avaient affaire à des gens comme eux, cependant leur promiscuité continuelle avec le maire, leur allure et la façon qu'ils avaient de se comporter parfois avec supériorité envers leurs collègues, faisaient que ces derniers préféraient se tenir loin d'eux.

—Tiens ! voilà tes larbins ! qu'est-ce qu'ils vont me faire, me tuer !

—Ne me tente pas ! répliqua Kisame en s'avançant et en affichant un sourire carnassier.

Cet homme, avait aussi pour surnom "peau de requin", car il avait une maladie lui donnant un aspect bleu rappelant la couleur de celle de ce sanguinaire prédateur.

Le maire lui barra le passage, puis sans dire un mot, fit demi-tour pour retourner à l'intérieur.

—On le laisse partir ? Demanda Zabuza.

Madara continua à avancer en lui répondant d'une voix monocorde.

—J'ai des gens plus importants dans cette salle. Je réglerai ça plus tard !

Les deux hommes suivirent leur patron et rentrèrent à l'intérieur.

—Vas-y, casse-toi, pauvre type ! lança assez haut Obito, pour que son père l'entende.

Il s'appuya contre le porche et alluma une cigarette. Karin qui ne tenait plus en place, commençait à se demander s'il n'avait pas changé d'avis.

—On va toujours chez toi après ? minauda la jeune fille en venant se mettre prés de lui.

—Ne me colle pas comme ça ! aboya-t-il. On va y aller, je peux finir ma clope tranquillement, quand même !

—Oui, oui. Prends ton temps ! répondit-elle.

Attirée par ce type de garçon, souvent à son grand regret, elle était émoustillée par l'idée d'être bientôt seule avec lui à son domicile, un petit appartement situé en plein centre-ville. Lui, il n'avait accepté la demande de la jeune fille, seulement, car elle l'avait à moitié supplié de partir en sa compagnie, et même si elle n'était qu'un de ses nombreux bouche-trous, elle saurait sûrement, comme toutes les autres, combler sa solitude pour un soir.

Les phares d'une voiture arrivèrent par le seul accès et s'arrêtèrent devant le début de l'allée qui se situait à cent cinquante mètres du perron. Deux personnes en descendirent, l'une d'elle se penchait par la fenêtre passagère avant, certainement pour payer le conducteur, tandis que l'autre prenait des valises dans le coffre. Une de ces personnes qui faisaient route vers l'entrée principale, n'était pas étrangère au jeune homme de vingt-quatre ans.

Il s'agissait du fils cadet de la nouvelle femme du maire, un adolescent âgé de seize ans, cousin, mais également demi-frère de Sasori et de Obito, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que l'entente entre les trois n'était pas des plus cordiales, chacun ayant ses raisons.

—C'est pas vrai ! qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre ici celui-là ! déclarait Obito.

Karin détourna son regard pour regarder dans la direction des deux visiteurs. Son cœur se mit à cogner encore plus fort quand elle les vit s'arrêter. L'un des deux, qui était maintenant à leur hauteur, avait une certaine ressemblance avec Obito, mais était plus séduisant, il avait les traits plus fins et la peau plus blanche que lui. Cependant, il émanait autant de violence dans leurs deux regards. Et cela avait le don, d'enflammer la jeune fille.

—Sasuke ! quelle surprise ! tu n'es pas dans ton pensionnat ? demanda Obito d'un ton narquois, tout en jetant son mégot aux pieds de son interlocuteur.

—Ce sont les vacances scolaires ! répondit Sasuke d'une façon dédaigneuse.

—Ah ouais ! Pfft ! je m'en fous, après tout ! mais j'imagine que tu n'as pas prévenu le vieux ?

Il n'eut aucune réponse, comprenant qu'il devait donc avoir raison. À cette évidence, il émit un rire cynique.

—En temps normal, je t'aurais démoli rien que pour le plaisir de te retirer cet air arrogant de ta petite gueule. Seulement, je me doute que tu risques de gâcher la soirée de mon paternel par ta venue, alors je vais te laisser passer.

—Trop aimable ! répliqua l'intéressé sur un ton glacial.

Il commença à gravir les marches, mais fut stoppé par Obito qui l'interpella de nouveau.

—Mais tu pourrais au moins me présenter ta copine ? poursuivit-il sur le ton de l'ironie, en désignant la personne qui suivait Sasuke.

L'intéressé en question, un adolescent blond qui accompagnait Sasuke, s'emporta aussitôt suite à cette remarque et s'avança en levant le poing.

—Tu as un problème, pauvre type ! tu veux que je te démolisse le portrait ?!

—Calme-toi Naruto ! intervint Sasuke, impassible. Il n'en vaut pas la peine ! allons-y.

—Ouais, c'est ça Naruto, calme-toi ! raillait Obito. Tu risquerais de te faire du mal !

Celui-ci, ayant monté les marches, les redescendit aussitôt, en colère.

—Tu vas voir, toi ! je vais te…,

Sasuke qui avait rejoint son ami, le rattrapa par le bras.

—Viens, je te dis ! ne perds pas ton temps avec lui.

Les deux adolescents lancèrent un regard méprisant à Obito et partirent à l'intérieur.

Celui-ci descendit l'allée, toujours suivi par l'adolescente aux cheveux de feu et se dirigea vers sa voiture.

—J'espère qu'il va bien faire chier le vieux ! dit-il pour lui-même, tout en prenant place au volant. Bon, tu te ramènes Catherine !

—C'est Karin mon prénom ! rectifia celle-ci.

—Ouais, comme tu veux ! Allez grimpe !

Obito démarra la voiture et disparut dans la nuit, ne laissant qu'un nuage de poussière derrière eux.

Pendant ce temps, sur le balcon, Sakura vit à travers les fenêtres, le maire accoster ses parents et dans ses mimiques, elle pouvait deviner qu'il s'excusait encore de l'attitude de son fils, en son nom. Son père, elle le voyait, se contenait pour ne pas faire un scandale et après quelques minutes, ils se serrèrent la main, puis le maire détourna les talons pour disparaître parmi les autres convives. Mébuki parlait à son mari, tout en frottant son dos comme pour l'apaiser, celui-ci se dégagea et s'en alla, laissant sa femme seule.

Sasori, observant également la scène, se tourna vers son amie.

—Je suis désolé pour mon frère !

—Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour lui ! Tu n'y es pour rien !

Elle jeta à son tour un regard vers l'adolescent et vit qu'il sortait un mouchoir de sa poche, afin de se tenir le nez, d'où un léger filet de sang coulait.

—Comment te sens-tu ? s'inquiéta Sakura. Je peux aller te chercher quelque chose de froid, si tu veux ?

—Ça va passer. Ne t'en fais pas !

Un silence gêné s'installa un court instant entre les deux adolescents. L'un repensant à l'outrage subi en public, l'autre à son incapacité à ne pas avoir pu être d'une grande aide auprès de son amie.

—Je te remercie d'avoir pris ma défense tout à l'heure ! déclara Sakura, embarrassée qu'il ait reçu des coups pour elle.

—Tu parles ! Je n'ai rien pu faire ! répondit Sasori, dépité.

—Bien sûr que si ! tu as été le seul d'ailleurs ! à part mon père.

Il posa ses mains sur celle de Sakura, se trouvant sur le balcon, en les serrant doucement, comme pour l'apaiser. Le calme se fit de nouveau entre eux et tout en regardant la lune, l'adolescente ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce que lui avait dit et fait Obito. Aussitôt, une remarque qu'il avait prononcé lui revint en mémoire.

—Je ressemble à une fille que ton frère aurait déjà fréquenté ?

—Pourquoi cette question ? Essaie plutôt de ne plus penser à lui.

—Il m'a dit que je lui ressemblais ! insista Sakura.

—À qui ?

—Justement, je te le demande !

—Aucune idée ! ce ne sont que les paroles d'un ivrogne, alors n'y prête pas attention !

—Oui ! tu dois avoir raison !

Elle scruta en biais le visage de son ami et y décela une expression semblable à de l'amertume. Les mains de celui-ci, avaient quitté les siennes pour enserrer la barre d'appui du balcon. Elle hésitait à lui demander ce qu'il avait, mais n'en eut pas besoin, puisqu'il prit de lui-même la parole.

—Quand même ! le voir comme ça, à chaque fois, ça me fait tellement de peine ! il n'était pas comme ça avant la disparition de maman !

Sakura fut surprise par cette déclaration, car en général, son ami ne mentionnait jamais sa mère.

Elle eut une brève pensée, où elle se remémora le début du mois de décembre de l'année 1928, où elle avait appris par son père le décès de la femme du maire. Sakura avait aussitôt accouru au domaine pour consoler son ami. Après s'être habilement faufilé par une porte de service, car on lui avait refusé l'entrée principale, elle s'était rendue dans la chambre de son ami et l'avait trouvé recroquevillé dans un coin, faisant aller et venir une petite voiture sur le plancher. Elle s'était approchée, lui avait parlé, mais n'avait obtenue aucune réponse, puisqu'il s'était muré dans un silence duquel personne n'arrivait à l'en sortir. Cela avait duré pendant six mois. Lors de cette période, il avait même été hospitalisé, pendant un temps, car il ne se nourrissait plus. Ce fût aussi à ce moment-là qu'il fut déscolarisé, recevant une éducation à domicile. La petite fille qu'elle était, avait alors été refoulée à chacune de ses visites par les employés du maire. Et puis un jour, alors qu'elle était assise au bord de l'eau dans une crique où Sasori et elle jouaient souvent auparavant, celui-ci vint lui reparler, comme si de rien n'était. Il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet de son absence et de la mort de sa mère. Toutefois, Sakura s'y était risquée une fois. Une crise d'hyperventilation s'était alors emparé de lui. Depuis, elle n'en avait plus parlé.

Ne voulant pas s'attarder sur le sujet épineux qu'était sa famille, elle n'insista pas et orienta la conversation sur autre chose, pensant lui redonner le moral.

—Alors, tu es toujours avec cette fille ?

—De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? demanda Sasori, les yeux écarquillés par l'incompréhension.

—Tu sais bien ! celle qui habite dans la rue de ton professeur de piano !

Sakura, étonnée par la mine penaude de son ami et par le fait qu'il ne se souvienne même pas d'une de ses conquêtes, éclata de rire.

—Ben alors ! je sais bien que ça fait un petit moment que tu m'as dit ça, mais quand même ! tu as une liaison toutes les semaines pour ne pas te rappeler de l'une d'elle, où quoi !

Gêné, il rougissait et fuyait son regard.

—Non ! Mais ça fait un certain temps que je ne vais plus la voir alors j'avais oublié.

—Tu as oublié ! répétait Sakura plus que stoïque. Comment tu as fait pour ne pas te souvenir d'une fille que tu as été voir.

Il ne répondait pas, semblant chercher quoi dire. Puis, il expira longuement, regardant son amie dans les yeux.

—Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfère ne pas en parler !

—…Non… !…bien sûr !

Presque vexée de part sa demande, Sakura se rendit surtout compte, que le peu de fois où ils se voyaient avait fragilisé leur lien, au point où celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami, ne veuille plus lui parler de ses amours. Leur précédente rencontre lui revint en mémoire, comprenant subitement pourquoi elle avait pu remarquer comme des moments d'absence chez lui. Parfois, il semblait rêveur, affichant un doux sourire sur son visage et d'autres fois, il avait un air mélancolique avec une teinte de tristesse dans le regard. Se reprochant son manque de lucidité à ne pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit, elle se mit à penser qu'elle devait faire un effort pour que leur amitié ne s'effiloche pas davantage.

Un silence gênant, avait suivi la demande de l'adolescent. Celui-ci, conscient du malaise, se frottait nerveusement sa nuque. Essayant de trouver quoi dire.

—Je…je suis désolé ! Déclara-t-il, tout à coup, sans oser la regarder. C'est que…eh bien…ça c'est terminé assez douloureusement pour moi…alors…j'ai du mal avec cette histoire !

—Arrête ! le rassura-t-elle. Ce n'est rien, voyons ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ça serait stupide de ma part de te faire la tête pour ça !

S'adressant un sourire sincère, les deux adolescents se tournèrent vers la salle, regardant les invités à travers la baie vitrée.

—Moi en tous les cas, je ne suis pas pressée de fréquenter un garçon ! déclara-t-elle d'un ton guilleret, pour mettre fin à la précédente ambiance pesante.

—C'est sûr qu'en te faisant aborder par des hommes comme mon frère, tu ne dois pas l'être !

La réplique était sortie d'elle-même et il craignait aussitôt d'avoir froissé Sakura, mais elle fronça juste le nez de dégoût et se mit à rire, comme s'il venait de faire une blague.

—Je n'ai que seize ans, mon prince charmant viendra à moi sans que je ne lève le petit doigt ! proclama-t-elle les yeux pleins d'espoir. Ce qui fit rire à son tour Sasori.

—Tu devrais arrêter de lire tes romans, ma belle ! ça te monte à la tête !

—Tu crois ? demanda-t-elle avec une mine déconfite, mais en reprenant vite un regard d'aplomb. Non, je suis sûre qu'il existe quelque part dans ce monde, ce grand amour que l'on a tous le droit d'avoir ! Pourquoi en serait-il autrement ?

—Si tu le dis !

La réponse de Sasori dite sur un ton plus que dubitatif, fit souffler d'exaspération Sakura qui refusait ne pas avoir raison à ce sujet. Instinctivement, elle prit la main de son ami en affichant son plus grand sourire et regarda le ciel étoilé. La lumière des astres se reflétant dans ses iris.

Sasori, leva les yeux également en l'air, se demandant qu'elle serait la réaction de son amie, si elle avait su qu'il avait monté de toutes pièces toutes les amourettes qu'elle lui connaissait, pour cacher une toute autre vérité qu'il redoutait de lui révéler.

Sasuke et Naruto entrèrent dans la salle de bal. L'adolescent blond était ébahi par le luxe, alors que le jeune ténébreux ne s'attarda pas sur la décoration et semblait chercher des yeux une personne précise.

Sa mère, remarquant sa présence la première, se précipita vers lui.

—Mon Dieu ! Mon fils, tu aurais dû me prévenir que tu venais ! s'affola-t-elle. Tu sais bien les réactions de ton père.

—Ce n'est pas mon père ! rectifia d'un ton dur Sasuke. Je suis ici pour vous mère, votre voix avait un timbre triste et vous aviez l'air absente au téléphone. Et puis, comme la date de leurs décès approche, je voulais être à vos côtés.

Mikoto déglutit à ses propos, n'aimant pas affronter le jour auquel son fils faisait référence, où, dans un incendie, son précédant époux et son fils aîné perdirent la vie, il y a de cela presque sept ans. Même si elle n'avait pas besoin de cette date pour y penser, cette période la rendait plus nostalgique que d'autres. Sasuke observait sa mère, il la trouvait amaigrie avec les traits tirés depuis qu'il l'avait vu, aux fêtes de Noël. La vie quotidienne avec son oncle ne devait pas être simple.

—Tiens ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Cette soirée est vraiment de mieux en mieux ! intervint Madara sur un ton acerbe.

Il les avait rejoints, après qu'un de ses voisins lui ait signalé la présence de son neveu.

—Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il me semble que je t'avais dit de rester à l'internat durant les vacances ! Tu n'as pas à sortir sans mon autorisation !

—Une signature est facilement imitable ! répondit Sasuke en lui tendant un document attestant de son droit de sortie. Surtout la vôtre qui n'est pas très originale.

Madara releva la tête et fusilla du regard l'adolescent. L'attrapant par le col, il l'attira dans un des couloirs près du hall, afin de s'expliquer avec lui. Mikoto les suivit et Naruto voulut faire de même, mais deux hommes lui barrèrent le passage et l'attrapèrent.

—Laissez-moi passer ! cria-t-il.

Ces plaintes attirèrent l'attention des personnes les plus proches, mais la présence imposante des deux domestiques, les fit détourner leur regard.

Naruto gesticulait, mais deux mains puissantes s'appuyèrent sur ses épaules et le fit s'asseoir de force sur une chaise.

—Hé ! Gamin ! Tu vas te calmer où je vais sérieusement m'énerver.

—J'ai le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passe, quand même !

L'homme se pencha vers le visage du jeune blond avec un sourire carnassier.

—Écoute ! le maire n'en a pas pour longtemps ! Il ne va rien lui faire à ton pote ! Enfin ! pas pour l'instant !

Et il se mit à ricaner, aussitôt imité par son collègue.

—Tu ferais mieux d'accompagner le patron au cas où ! Suggéra alors Zabuza à Kisame. Moi, je reste avec le môme, pour l'empêcher de se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas.

—Pourquoi ça serait à moi d'y aller ?

—Parce que j'en ai eu l'idée ! Allez ! Vas-y ! Qu'il ne vienne pas dire que l'on ne fait pas bien notre travail.

L'homme à la peau bleue s'exécuta, laissant son collègue avec Naruto. Celui-ci souffla de dépit et décida d'attendre son ami, voyant que de toute façon il n'arriverait pas à le rejoindre.

Pendant ce temps, Madara avait conduis Sasuke dans son bureau en le poussant à l'intérieur.

—Alors, j'attends des explications ! s'impatienta-t-il, en essayant de contenir sa colère.

—Quelles explications ? demanda l'adolescent d'un ton impassible.

—Ne fais pas l'ignorant ! Pourquoi tu es revenu ?

—Cela ne vous regarde pas "mon oncle" ! Ce n'est pas vous que je…,

—Tu vas me répondre ! tonna Madara.

Mikoto s'approcha de Sasuke, prit sa main tendrement et s'adressa à lui d'une voix douce.

—S'il te plaît mon fils, réponds à la question de ton pè…euh…de ton oncle.

Devant la supplication de sa mère, l'adolescent consentit à donner des explications, sans toutefois se détacher du regard maternel, car c'était à elle qu'il voulait répondre.

—Si je suis ici, mère, c'est parce que, comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'ai immédiatement senti que quelque chose n'allait pas quand vous me téléphoniez. Et sachant que la date qui marque _leurs décès_ approchait, j'ai simplement dit au directeur que je rentrais chez moi, en présentant mon formulaire de sortie.

—Tu es vraiment sans gêne, tu vas partir d'ici et vite ! tu n'as pas à m'obliger à te supporter ! Cracha Madara au visage de son neveu.

—Moi, ça fait des années que je supporte votre présence et si je le fais, c'est pour ma mère.

—Tu supportes ma présence ! elle me fait bien rire, celle-là ! Tu es chez moi, ici ! si tu n'es pas content, tu dégages !

—Je dois vous rappelez, qu'une partie de l'argent que vous avez investi dans la restauration du domaine, appartient à ma mère ! répliqua Sasuke avec un air supérieur. Enfin, appartenait, puisque vous lui avez volé en l'épousant ! Donc je suis autant chez moi que vous, _mon oncle_ !

S'en était trop pour Madara. Il emprisonna le cou de l'adolescent, d'un geste si rapide que Sasuke ne le vit pas venir.

—Ne te fous pas de moi morveux ! tu me dois le respect, beugla-t-il.

Mikoto agrippa le bras de son époux en le suppliant de lâcher son fils.

—Ne te mêle pas de ça, toi ! hurla Madara, en la repoussant d'un coup si puissant de l'autre bras, qu'il la fit atterrir contre le bureau. Mikoto, chancelante, ne put se rattraper et s'écroula au sol, laissant un petit cri s'échapper de sa gorge. Dans sa chute, un pan de sa robe s'était relevé, dévoilant ses jambes, où des marques de coups et de bleus antérieurs marbraient de sa peau leurs différentes teintes. Rabaissant sa robe le plus vite possible, elle lança un regard vers son fils, voulant s'assurer qu'il n'ait rien vu, mais son visage horrifié témoignait du contraire.

Sasuke regardait sa mère agenouillée, ce qu'il venait de voir éveilla en lui un sentiment dépassant la simple colère. Les mots n'auraient pas été assez puissants à ce moment-là. Lentement, il tourna son visage vers celui qui se tenait face à lui.

—Tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de faire ! dit-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

Madara vit un changement net dans l'attitude de son neveu. Ce dernier, à l'aide de ses deux mains, attrapa celle de son oncle qui enserrait toujours son cou, la dégagea et décocha aussi sec, un coup de tête sur son torse. L'homme vacillant, tomba, puis se roula sur le côté. Il se releva et courut vers la porte en criant des prénoms que l'adolescent reconnut comme étant ceux des deux hommes qui le suivaient partout. Mais il n'y prêta guère attention, animé par la haine ressentie envers son oncle, qu'il tira par l'arrière en l'attrapant par les cheveux. Or, il n'eut juste que le temps de lui donner un coup de poing au visage, que Kisame, attendant dans le couloir, fit irruption en saisissant Sasuke.

Madara lui demanda de continuer à le maintenir, pendant que l'adolescent se débattait, essayant de se dégager de l'emprise des mains du domestique qui l'encerclait de ses bras avec force. Son oncle s'approcha et plongea son regard agrandi par la fureur et brillant d'une lueur de démence, dans celui de son neveu.

—Maintenant ! Savoure ! lui lança-t-il simplement, un rictus jubilatoire aux lèvres.

Ce fut alors une pluie de coups de poing que l'adolescent reçut au visage, au torse et au ventre. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle douleur. Il encaissait les premières frappes de son oncle en répondant par des cris qui furent vite étouffés par une main puissante, lui écrasant presque la mâchoire. Il entendait vaguement les insultes que son oncle proférait à son encontre et les hurlements d'une femme, qui devaient être ceux de sa mère. Puis, lentement, il ne perçut plus rien de ce qui l'entourait, uniquement un silence sourd et lancinant et les martèlements que son corps recevait, lui donnant l'impression que cet instant ne s'arrêterait jamais. Madara ne se retenait aucunement, se déchargeant de la colère contenue face à son fils aîné et qu'il pouvait libérer sur son neveu. Dans un état second, il s'arrêta au bout de quelques instants, essoufflé.

—Monsieur ! l'interpella Kisame. Ce n'est pas que ça ne m'amuse pas votre petit moment de défoulement, mais vous m'aviez demandé, tout à l'heure, de vous rappeler que vous deviez voir un homme d'affaires étranger avec qui vous vouliez vous entretenir et je crois l'avoir vu sortir avant que je ne rentre dans le bureau.

—Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ! lui reprocha Madara. Je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là ! Tu n'as qu'a partir le faire patienter, j'arrive !

L'homme lâcha l'adolescent, le laissant tomber de tout son poids à terre et sortit de la pièce tout naturellement.

Madara remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue et s'examina dans un miroir pour voir s'il n'avait pas de trace au visage. De là, il regardait Mikoto, partie près de Sasuke, gémissant de douleur. Encore enivré par son acte, il se sentait toutefois apaisé de ses frustrations accumulées de par son fils et de par son neveu et n'avait plus envie de perdre plus de temps avec ce dernier, estimant avec un bref recul, que la présence de l'adolescent, n'était pas de sa responsabilité et qu'après tout il pourrait servir à l'occasion de défouloir.

—Je pense qu'il a eut son compte ! lâcha-t-il à sa femme. Je veux bien le tolérer pendant son séjour, mais tiens-lui la bride à ton môme. Et ne viens pas dire que je ne suis pas généreux de lui permettre de rester.

Puis il sortit également, en s'éloignant d'un pas lourd.

Mikoto ne savait pas par où tenir son fils, de peur de lui faire plus de mal. Elle passa donc sa main sur le front de celui-ci, plantant son regard dans le sien.

—Mon fils ! je suis désolée, sanglota-t-elle. Je suis tellement désolée !

Sasuke se redressa avec l'aide de sa mère, tout en s'appuyant contre le mur. Il n'avait plus aucune force. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans ses oreilles et semblaient faire écho à travers chaque fibre de son être. Il avait envie de vomir et éprouvait une intense douleur partout sur son corps, donnant au moindre de ses mouvements une sensation de lourdeur. Sentant quelque chose de chaud couler sur son visage, il passa le revers de sa main dessus et vu que du sang la maculait.

Sans un mot, ils sortirent du bureau, Mikoto le soutenant pour le conduire vers une salle de bain, afin de le soigner.

_...à suivre..._


End file.
